Sueños cumplidos
by Michkate
Summary: las tortugas tendrán que enfrentarse a varios retos en los que no se esperaban. Uno tras uno de sus sueños se enfrentarán a ellos convirtiéndose en sus pesadillas, pero el amor y la unión es lo que hará que todo termine. CAPITULO 8 LISTO!
1. Esos ojos verdes

Hola!!! Espero que les guste este fanfic que he escrito con mucho gusto para todos ustedes, y como soy nueva aquí espero que no sean muy crueles con sus reviews y comentarios.

Las tortugas y la mayoría de los personajes no son propiedad mía a excepción de algunos que yo misma inventé que se me ocurrieron antes de dormir, jeje.

_**SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**ESOS OJOS VERDES**

Era de esos días aburridos comunes y corrientes en los que no se antoja nada que hacer. Pero debajo de nueva york, en las alcantarillas, cuatro tortugas mutantes adolescentes no tenían excusa para dejar de practicar ninjitsu por muy aburrido que estuviese el día .

Aquellas tortugas no eran comunes aparte de ser mutantes, eran ninjas por obra de su maestro y padre Splinter que también era un mutante rata. Entre estas tortugas una se llamaba Leonardo, el líder y el que ponía el orden; también estaba Rafael, el pesimista y antisocial; Miguel ángel, el bromista , y Donatello el cerebrito del grupo.

Los cuatro eran sumamente unidos y grandes luchadores, pero si había algo que en verdad deseaban era poder salir a las calles en un día soleado como personas comunes y sin que los demás se asustasen de ellos. Pero siendo ninjas sabían que la luz podría ser su enemiga y solo salían por las noches ocultos de su identidad.

Dejaron de entrenar cuando los agotó el hambre. Comieron pizza como siempre y luego se fueron a descansar, todos menos Leo, el se fue a continuar su entrenamiento afuera en las calles nocturnas en el techo de un edificio cercano a un parque.

Ese parque por un lado no le gustaba, era muy grande y muy bonito, si, pero lo que no le gustaba de él era para lo que lo utilizaban. Ese parque era conocido por todas las parejas amorosas que lo habían visitado para pasar un buen rato amoroso. Leo solo los observaba que se abrazaban y besaban como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo, aunque claro lo era pero no para él. sin embargo se preguntaba que se sentiría estar enamorado.

Que tonto se sentían pensar en eso. Apartó la vista del parque, sacó sus katanas y comenzó su entrenamiento a la luz de la noche. Sin embargo se sentía un tanto agotado tras unas horas de entrenar y decidió pararlo e irse a casa.

Cambió de opinión cuando vio una batalla cerca del edificio en donde se encontraba, se acercaban cada vez más sin fijarse a donde iban. Se puso en posición para recibirlos en combate, pero tomaron otro rumbo y vio que golpeaban a una mujer que también luchaba junto con su grupo de luchadores con armas.

Leo no iba a dejarlos sabiendo el daño que se veía. Los siguió a toda prisa para alcanzarlos. peleaban de techo a techo si parar. Cuando estuvo cerca de ellos vio aquella insignia que tanto conocía: los ninjas del pie. Apresuró el paso para ayudar a los otros que tenían ropa colorida pero su rostro lo cubrían con bufandas del mismo color de su ropa.

¿Quiénes eran los otros sujetos? Esa pregunta era la razón por la cual los seguía. Era para saber si eran de los buenos o de los malos.

Por estar tan concentrado en saber la identidad de los otros jóvenes, un ninja del pie le llegó por detrás por sorpresa y lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo semiinconsciente. En el momento en el que calló después del golpe, se dio grandes raspones en todo su brazo izquierdo que sangraban levemente pero le escocían. Veía borroso las figuras que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y que se alejaban conforme a la pelea.

Sin embargo, una figura al verlo herido se le acercó. Seguía viendo borroso pero pudo distinguir que era una mujer por su figura y su manera de caminar, era la que había visto pelear. Se le acercó lo suficiente para revisarle la herida que pudo percibir el aroma florar de su perfume. Trató de moverse un poco y vio sus ojos, sus ojos verdes que no eran comunes, esos ojos verdes definitivamente no podían ser de este mundo; brillaban como joyas y claramente podía distinguir el color a pesar de ver borroso tras el golpe.

La joven se quitó su bufanda con la que se cubría su identidad de su rostro, soltó su larga cabellera castaña y lo meneó un poco para apartarlo de su rostro para ver bien; amarró la bufanda en su brazo izquierdo para curarle la herida y rápidamente te marchó.

En el momento en el que Leonardo la vio irse perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó en el suelo frío en donde se encontraba.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Corto verdad? Pero esperen toda la historia que va a estar muy buena, créanme, lo dice una chica llamada mich. Jeje.

Se preguntan que pasará después, pues esperen lo demás,. Trataré de no tardarme mucho ahora que en todas partes que voy hay una computadora a mi servicio.


	2. Batalla de madrugada

Hola de nuevo. les pongo el nuevo capítulo de sueños cumplidos. ¿Qué han sentido en el momento en el que se sienten atraídos a alguien como un imán? Pues bien, una de las tortugas se preguntaba lo mismo. No explico nada más, solo lean please.

_**SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS**_

**CAPITULO 2**

**BATALLA DE MADRUGADA**

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-No tengo ni la menor idea ¿Y esa bufanda?

-Tampoco sé.

leonardo sólo oía voces muy familiares. abrió los ojos y vio a sus hermanos junto con él viéndolo despertar.

-Vaya, porfin despiertas, Leo -dijo Miguel ángel. -Ya comenzabamos a heredar tus cosas. -bromeó.

-¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? -preguntó Donatello ignorando el comentario de Miguel ángel.

- Pues me atacaron por sorpresa -explicó Leonardo levantándose para sentarse en el sillón donde se encontraba. en el momento en el que se acomodó sintió la bufanda que tenía alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y recordó a la mujer que lo sanó. Recordó esos ojos verdes...

-¡Hey! Leo, te estamos hablando -dijo Rafael desesperado y trayendo a la tierra a Leonardo -Decíamos que eso supusíamos en el momento en el que te encontramos inconciente en el techo de un edificio cuando te estabamos buscándote -explicó -¿Pero quien te atacó?

-Los ninjas del pie. Estaba continuando mi entrenamiento cuando vi una batalla cercana y decidí ir a inspeccionar para ver quienes eran y porqué peleaban, reconocí a los ninjas del pie, pero a los otros sujetos no. Uno de los ninjas del pie me tomo por sorpresa por detrás y me dejó semiinconsciente. -explicó tratando de recordar todo.

-¿Y la bufanda? -preguntó curioso Miguel.

-Con lo poco que veía, pues veía borroso, supe que una mujer se me acercó al verme herido y me curó. Sé que tenía el cabello largo castaño y sus ojos... -se detuvo un momento tras recordar esos ojos y por alguna razón se ruborizó -Eran verdes. Es todo lo que recuerdo -Tras al decir eso recordó también el olor dulce y fresco de su aroma.

Esa chica lo había curado, se le había acercado sin importarle su aspecto. Había deseado conocerla un poco más, saber su nombre, o simplemente regresarle la bufanda como agradecimiento. Al fin y al cabo, su maestro le había enseñado a regresar las cosas que no fueran suyas y a ser caballeroso con eso.

-Tierra llamando a Leo -Rafaél le pasó una mano por la cara -¿Estás seguro de que sólo eso recuerdas? Porque al parecer recuerdas más... -dijo con dije de picardía.

-déjame ver la bufanda -El maestro Splinter se había acercado para ver el estado de su hijo pero había escuchado todo -Permíteme verla.

Se la quitó con cuidado pues los raspones aún le dolían y se la entregó. La bufanda era de color azul claro y en una de las esquinas tenía un ala bordada con siete estrellas alrededor de ella. El sensei examinó poco a poco la bufanda para saber si había algo más, pero solo tenía esa ala bordada con esas estrellas.

-No reconozco esta insignia -dijo por fin el maestro -pero por alguna extraña razón se me hace muy familiar. No sé porque...

-tal vez ella misma lo hizo -sugirió Don.

-O lo compró en una de esas tiendas cursis para chicas -dijo Rafael.

-Puede ser...pero si Leonardo no reconoce a la joven es imposible localizarla y regresarle su bufanda y agradecerla por lo que hizo.

-La encontraré -dijo Leonardo. No se iba a rencir solo por no conocerla. No entendía realmente porqué se había comportado de esa manera, casi había sido grosero en responder de esa manera, sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de eso, solo se preguntaban porqué tanto el inteés en buscarla.

-Pero ni sabes quien es -dijo Donatello viendo a su hermano mayor irse por el elevador para subir a la superficie.

-Pero puedo buscarla -dicho eso se fue sin decir adiós.

Sus hermanos se vieron unos a los otros. No era común que Leo, el razonable del grupo, hiciera ese tipó de cosas sin razón. La curiosidad los venció y y sin decir una sola palabra lo siguieron en silencio.

Leonardo no entendía porque lo hacía. Lo que si le qudaba claro era que la jovenlo había dejado sorprendido, pero su capacidad de asombro no era de ese tipo. Fue al edificio justo en donde la vio para saber si regresaba y esperó todo el tiempo posible.

Horas y horas pasaban y nada ocurría. Sus hermanos que estaban conél se aburían y miraban el parque cercano. Leo estaba comenzando a desesperarse y creer que había sido muy estúpido como para creer que la chica regresaría al mismo lugar sin razón. Cuando el soln estaba rojo amanecer, tomó la desición de irse y le dijo a sus hermanos.

- Que tonto fuí en creer que volvería -Comentó desesperado.

- Tranquilo, mejor vamonos de aquí antes de que amanezca por completo. No hemos dormido y el sensei se enojará si no continuamos con nuestro entrenamiento. -dijo Donatello con sus aires.

Se pararon para irse a su hogar cuando de puro instinto y reflejo captaron una batalla cercana en un callejón cercano a ellos. Bajaron de inmediato y sacaron sus armas, pero los ninjas del pie se alejaron en el momento en el que vieron a las tortugas y los dejaron solos junto con los otros sujetos.

Por lógica, los otros se habían puesto en posición para atacar a cualquier movimiento. Sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo, pero Leo estaba demasiado ocupado buscando a la joven y en efecto ahí estaba lo que buscaba. La chica que lo había curado ahí estaba con los otros jovenes. Tenía su larga melena castaña sujetada, su piel era blanca con mejillas sonrosadas; pero lo que más vio fue sus ojos verdes almendrados y sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que no había sentido antes.

No supo por cuanto tiempo la estuvo mirando, pero ¿a quien le importaba? El solo estaba ocupado viendola en su posición de combate con unos abanicos que tenían el símbolo del ying y el yang que al parecer los utilizaba como armas protectoras.

-Genial, más problemas -exclamó una mujer con una bufanda roja alrededor de su rostro menos en sus ojos.

-¡Esperen! -gritó Leonardo antes de que ocurriera algo malo- ¿Es tuya, cierto? - le mostró la bufanda a la joven castaña la bufanda que tenía sujetando.

En ese momento todos bajaron sus armas. La chica se le acercó lentamente y tomó su bufanda, se la amarró en su cintura y miró a los ojos a leonardo que estaba tenso con la presencia tan cerca de la joven.

-Gracias -dijo con la voz más dulce que había oído en su vida.

-Gra...gracias a tí -tartamudeó Leo.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer! -exclamó un joven con la bufanda color morado -Entregaste un objeto tuyo por el cual te identificaron a un extraño.

-Estaba herido -se escusó la chica -No lo iba a dejar así.

-O tal vez se pudo hacer el herido para conseguir algo por el cual te podían identificar -opinó otro chico con la bufanda color verde oscuro.

-ESO NO ES VERDAD -dijo Leo entrometiéndose a la discusión.

-Tu opinión no cuenta aquí alienígena -dijo la ,mujer con la bufanda roja -Mejor diganos a que planeta perteneces.

-Mejor cierra tu boca -Rafaél había sacado de nuevo sus sais ante el comentario de la mujer.

-Rubí, creo que es lógico que son tortugas mutadas por algún experimento o algo así -afirmó otra joven con el cabelllo rubio con la bufanda rosa claro.

-Así es -dijo Donatello a la joven -Eso es lo que somos.

- Y también somos ninjas -dijo Miguel ángel tratando de llamar la atención.

Por alguna extraña razón así comenzaron a hablar como si estuvieran tomando una taza de café en una sala relajante a pesar de que se encontraban en un callejón a punto de amanecer. Leo continuaba mirando a la chica, a esa bella creación de la naturaleza que acababa de presenciar. Quería saber su nombre, donde vivía, lo que sea.

-¿Cómo se llaman? -preguntó primero la chica castaña.

Leonardo abrió la boca para contestarle pero no salió ningún sonido ni nada pues había olvidado su nombre al verla. ¿Cómo rayos se llamaba? Tan sólo había hecho una preguntay por estarla mirando a sus ojos verdes se le olvidó por completo su nombre. _Contesta, contesta, _se decía a si mismo en su mente. Cuando se acordó dre su nombre contestó.

-Leonardo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

- Y como nuestro querido hermano no nos presentó -dijo Miguel al ver que su hermano estaba embobado o en otro mundo -Nosotros lo haremos. Yo soy Miguel ángel (aplausos por favor para mí); este cerebrito que ven aquí es Donatello; y este accidente de la naturaleza es Rafael.

-Accidente lo que yo te haré a tí -contestó Rafael enojado dándole un zape.

Eso hizo reír a la joven. ¡Por dios, qué sonrisa! Leonardo solo se embobó al verla reír. Era la cosa mas bella que había visto en su vida. En ese momento sintió unos dolores en su estómago que no capataba porqué en ese momento los tenía.

-Pues nosotros somos los K-zam, un gupo de agentes entrenados -explicó la chica -Ellos son Rubí -señaló a la chica de la bufanda rojo que los veía ceñuda -El es Memo - el chico pelirrojo con la bufanda verde -Stacy -la chica rubia con la bufanda rosa -El es Bryan -el chico guero de la bufanda morada -Y yo soy Aome.

-Mucho gusto -dijo Donatello.

Tal vez ya se sentían mas agustos y relajados al saber que se veían buenas personas y buenas tortugas al conocerse un poco. Pero alguien los observaba a lo lejos, un hombre con aspecto frío y melancólico.

-Te encontré -susurró al viento.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos -comentó bryan - Tenemos algo que hacer. Discúlpenos.

- ¿Nos volveremos a ver? -preguntó rápidamente Leonardo sonrojándose ante su atrevimiento.

En ese momento Stacy sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un aparato pequeño que se lo entregó a Donatello.

-Este es un registrador K-zam - le explicó. -Cuando nos necesiten, opriman el botón y el más cercano irá con ustedes.

-Gracias -dijo Don.

Justo en ese momento una flecha les llegó desde el aire. Vieron hacia arriba y varios sujetos les calleron. No eran un grupo que ellos conocieran. Tenían una insignia que no conocían pero parecía un dragón en un bambú. La s tortugas sin esperarse atacaron.

-Nosotros nos encargamos -dijo Rafael sacando por tercera vez sus sais y atacó.

los jovenes agentes se miraron entre ellos. Nadie les ordenaba que no pelearan. A igual como las tortugas se lanzaron a atacar.

De reflejo, las tortugas veúian que los chicos eran bastante buenos en la lucha. Por sus movimientos se notaban que no eran ninjas, pero peleaban muy bien. Pero Aome si peleaba artes marciales con sus abanicos deteniendo todos los ataques con un ágil movimiento de brazo. Atacó a dos sujetos de una patada.

Rápidamente trataron de acabar con la batalla. Pero antes de que esos sujetos misteriosos se fueran, lanzaron una yarda que le dio a Rubí en el cuello dejándola inconsiente. Al parecer tenía un tranqulizante.

-¿Quienes eran esos tipos? -dijo MIguel ángel.

-¡Rubí! -exclamó Stacy al verla desmayada.

-¿Ahora que hacemos? -preguntó Memo -No tenemos ni idea de qué era lo que le lanzaron.

-Pueden llevarla a nuestro hogar -opinó Donatello ofreciéndose -Está mas cercana.

-No estoy muy seguro... -Bryan aún no confiaba del todo en ellos pues eran tortugas desconocidas. En efecto, ellos se dieron cuenta de eso.

-No se preocupen -dijo Leo -Están en confianza.

Dicho eso, los agentes aceptaron.

-¿Y donde viven? -preguntó Aome curiosa.

-Siganos -simplemente dijeron.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, bien, este capi terminó aquí ,pero esperen lo demás que cada vez se pondrá mas interesante, buajajajaja!!!!

ok , lo macabro no me queda a mí, pero en serio que se pondrá todo bueno .Por cierto, les dejo una tarea ¿Qué creen que será ese sujeto extraño?


	3. Una historia para contar

**Leonardo**

No se lo que sea peor

Si el hecho de que un grupo de agentes nos miran sospechosos

o el hecho de que quedo como un idiota frente a Aome

lo segundo me parece que es la correcta.

Estamos recorriendo las alcantarillas llevando a los agentes a nuestro hogar para ayudarlos

pero al parecer siguen dudando de nosotros menos Aome que todo el tiempo me dedica una sonrisa al verme como agradecimiento

en ese momento me pregunto yo

¿Tendrá novio?

Que atrevimiento se me ha ocurrido por mi mente

__

_**SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS**_

**CAPITULO 3**

**UNA HISTORIA PARA CONTAR**

-Díganme que esto es sólo un atajo -decía todo el tiempo bryan mientras recorrían el drenaje -No soporto estar aquí.

-pues aunque no lo creas, por aquí es nuestro hogar -le afirmó Rafael harto de los comentarios del joven rubio.

Memo cargaba a Rubí inconciente mientras seguía a los demás por la alcantarilla. Las tortugas los guiaban a su guarida para ayudarlos respecto al dardo que recibió Rubí que al parecer era un tranquilizante, pero no estaba demás investigar que era y preocuparse por el momento.

-AAAA!!!! -gritó Stacy

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Rafael.

-Es que vi una rata -explicó.

Las tortugas se miraron entre sí.

-¿Le temes a las ratas? -le preguntó Miguel ángel sabiendo la verdad después de ese gritó que dio.

-No presisamente, es que desde que era muy niña mi hermano mayor me puso una rata en mi cuna y como era tan solo una bebé...

No terminó de explicar, pues que el recuerdo lo tenía muy vivo. Las tortugas no tenían ni idea de cómo le harían en explicarle que lo peor de sus miedos se encontraba en su hogar y lo llaman su padre.

-Si fuera tu, mejor regresaría a tu casa -le dijo Rafael para evitar problemas.

-No puedo, quiero ver como se repone Rubí, solo espero estar en su hogar para alejarme de esas asquerosas ratas.

-Bueno, yo traté de anvertirte.

-Tranquilos que ya casi llegamos -dijo Donatello abriendo la puerta camuflajeada para entrar. -Pues bien, bienvenidos a nuestro hogar. Pasen como en su casa.

Los agentes entraron en el momento en el que Donatello los dejó entrar. Por la manera de su expresión, les había gustado el lugar. Memo puso a Rubí en el sillón.

-No tienen ni idea del agradecimiento que les tenemos -dijo Aome al acercarse a ver a su compañera -A pesar de que somos desconocidos se ofrecieron en ayudarnos...

Pero no pudo terminar de agradecer pues en ese momento llegó el ,maestro Splinter para ver y regañar a sus hijos por haber llegado tarde. Pero antes de abrir la boca para los regaños, Stacy lanzó un grito al ver a la rata acercarse.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! UNA RATA GIGANTE!!!!!!!!! Y CAMINA!!!!!

-Tranqula, vive aquí, no seas descortés -le dijo en un susurro Aome.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? -preguntó Splinter.

-Y HABLA!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ya Stacy que no espara tanto -la regañó Bryan.

-Somos un grupo de agentes, señor... -comenzó a decir Aome.

-Splinter, el maestro Splinter para ustedes -dijo viendo a los jovenes con un ojo y con el otro (que se veía mas siniestro) veía a sus hijos.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde, maestro Splinter -comenzó a decir Leonardo -Pero es que tuvimos ciertas dificultades con un grupo de ninjas desconocidos y uno de ellos le lanzó a uno de ellos un dardo tranquilizante. No los ibamos a dejar solos cuando estaban heridos.

-Entiendo, hay que ver -dijo finalmente.

-No se como le haces Leo, pero siempre logras que Splinter deje de enojarse -le susurró Miguel.

Vieron el estado de la mujer que parecía ser la mayor de todos y trataron de ver que era lo que le habían lanzado.

-¿Como la despertaremos? -preguntó Memo.

-Pues según los cuentos de hadas, se despiertan con un beso -dijo Rafael viendo a la mujer con suspicacia.

Acto seguido, Rubí pateó a Rafael despertandose entre comillas.

-Ni lo sueñes, tortuga -dijo un poco mareada al levantarse.

-¡Casi me rompes la cara! -se quejó.

-Ni que la tuvieras tan bonita -renegó al mujer.

-Ya verás...

-Tranqulizate -le recomendó Leonardo y luego se dirigió hacia Rubí que la veía en el sillón -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, si...Solo estoy un poco mareada...¿Donde estamos¿Qué ocurrió¿Que hace una rata caminando en la habitación?

-Estamos en el hogar de las tortugas porque un dardo te dio con un tranquilizante y esa rata es el maestro de ellos. -explicó memo.

-Y nuestro padre -dijo Donatello.

-¿Su padre? -preguntaron los agentes extrañados. Ato seguido vieron de el maestro Splinter a las tortugas.

-Pues bien, creo que es lógico que salimos de nuestra madre -dijo Miguel.

-Umm...entiendo -dijo Stacy alejándose un poco del sensei. -eso creo...

-Claro, son adoptados ¿cierto? -preguntó Aome.

-Pues si... -contestó Leonardo.

-Vaya, como yo, pero por lo menos su padre está vivo. No que yo que mis padres biológicos murieron y tambien el que me adoptó.

-¿Eres adoptada? -preguntó curioso Miguel.

-AH NO, -intervino Rubí poniendose de píe tambaleandose un poco -No diremos nada hasta saber que exactamente son ustedes. Su historia, su identidad, lo que sea. No diremos cosas confidenciales hasta saber si son de fiar.

-Pues...mejor pongase cómodos que es una historia muy larga -explicó Miguel -Pues verán, en una calle donde un niño llevaba un frasco con cuatro tortugas, pasó un camión con una sustancia y ...

-No es necesario que nos cuenten su historia para confiar en ustedes -intervino aome -Se que son de fiar desde el momento en el que curé a Leonardo.

-¿Usted señorita fue el que curó a Leonardo? -preguntó Splinter.

-Si, señor.

-Estamos verdaderamente agradecidos con usted. Pero una pregunta mas. ¿Qué clase de agentes son¿Esa es su insignia? -preguntó señalando el dibujo del ala con las siete estrellas que tenía en la bufanda amarrada en su cintura.

-No,no. Es que este es el mismo dibujo de mi medallita que tengo desde que nací -explicó sacando su medallita que tenía en su cuello -Digamos que es lo único que tengo de recuerdo de mis padres verdaderos. Me lo dieron y no tengo ni idea de que es lo que significa, pero se me hace muy bonito.

-¿Quién fue tu padre adoptivo? -preguntó Donatello.

- Se llamaba Hiroshi Tang -explicó.

Por la expresión de el maestro Splinter, ese nombre se le hacía muy familiar. Pero no dijo nada, solo se cerró en sus pensamientos.

-Contaremos nuestra historia para que nos conozcan- .dijo Aome lanzando una mirada a Rubí que tenía una expresión de enfado a igual que Bryan -Pues bien, todo comienza desde el momento en el que mis padres mueren y Hiroshi me adopta. tenía tan solo meses de edad cuando ocurrió el accidente, pues bien, Hiroshi siendo amigo de mi padre y compañero de ninjitsu me adoptó como cariño a su gran amigo difunto. Me enseñó el arte del ninjitsu y en muy poco tiempo fui lo suficiente cualificada para dominarlo. pero después, un grupo de ninjas del pie fue a nuestro hogar y lo destruyeron por completo dejandome sola al verlo morir frente a mis ojos. En ese moento esos ninjas trataron de llevarme pero pude safarme tras un derrumbe cercano creyendome muerta supongo, pero desde ese momento, los agentes fueron a buscarme y me ofrecieron su apoyo. Desde ahí soy agente. Juré vengarme por la muerte de mi sensei.

-Que terrible -comentó Splinter. -Nosotros tambien buscamos venganza pero con su lider, Sheder. Mató a mi querido maestro Yoshi y...

-¿Yoshi¿Hamato...YOSHI? -preguntó alarmada Aome al escuchar ese nombre -Ese ES EL NOMBRE DE MI VERDADERO PADRE!!!

-QUE!!!!!! -exclamaron todas las tortugas.

-Pues si...Yo no sabía que murió tambien asecinado¿Ymi madre? Seguro que también... -sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas -Nunca me lo dijo...¿porque...?

Dejó de hablar cuando se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al saber la verdad tan repertidamente. De hecho, todos estaban sorprendidos ahí tras la declaración. Aome se puso en el hombro de Stacy y se puso a llorar casi en silencio por el dolor. por un momento se quedaron en silencio viendola llorar. Leo se fijó que sus ojos, a pesar de que se veían llorosos, parecían joyas siendo aún hermosos.

-Tu padre... -dijo Splinter -No puedo creerlo. Que yo sepa tu estabas muerta en el momento en el que naciste.

-¿Usted lo conoció? -dijo sollosando.

-Si, al principio fui su mascota, pero siempre lo quise mucho y su muerte fue muy dolorosa para mí tanto como a tí. Con lo que recuerdo, Yoshi y Teng habían venido a Nueva York para esconderse de los ninjas del pie y de Sheder con su pequeño hijo, pero Teng regresó a Japón con su bebé y ninguno de los dos sobrevivió tras el encuentro que tuvieron con Sheder.

-...

-Entiendo tu dolor -le dijo Splinter tras cuando de sus ojos salieron unas lágrimas que nada tenían que envidiar a las de Aome. -Pero créeme que creía que eras un niño y que había muerto.

- Gra...gracias por decirme la verdad... -dijo aún sollosando- Nunca creí que todo este tiempo he estado espiando al asecino de mi familia.

-¿Espían a Sheder? -preguntó Leo aún mirando llorar a Aome.

-Si, esa fue nuestra misión desde hace tres años, cosa que nos ha costado mucho trabajo, pero al parecer ustedes tienen información de él. -dijo Rubí. -Pero bien, Aome no es la única que tiene una vida trágica aquí, cada uno de nosotros a pasado por un camino muy difícil al que llegamos como conclusión en el momento en el que llegamos a ser parte de la organización Hale-dru.

-¿Hale-dru¿No que eran K-zam? -preguntó Donatello que al pareer conocía esa organización.

-K-zam ese el nombre de nuestro grupo -explicó Stacy - Cada grupo de agentes tiene un nombre con en cual registrarse, pero toda la organización de los agentes es Hale-dru. También se nos identifican con el color de nuestros trajes.

-que original -exclamó sarcásticamente Rafa.

-Bueno pues -Memo se levantó -No queremos abusar de su hospitalidad. Como agradecimiento les cocinaré lo que quieran.

-¿Cocinas? -preguntaron las tortugas.

-Claro, no por nada soy conocido como el mejor chef de nueva York, jeje. Díganme que es lo que quieren y en un dos por tres lo tendré.

Pero quedó claro que querían de todo. Decían a gritos lo que querían de comer y por último pidieron pizza pero decían varios ingredientes que Memo hizo varias pero en pocos segundos.

Todos estaban comiendo menos Aome que seguía sentada en el sillón sola en sus pensamientos viendo su pequeña medalla. Leo la miraba, y por conciencia se levantó para ver su estado. Llegó a sentarse junto a ella y vio de nuevo sus ojos qeu seguían teniendo lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien? -qué tonto se sintió al preguntar eso, pero es que no se le ocurría otra manera de hablar con la chica.

-Si...gracias por preguntar -dijo in mirarlo -Nunca creí que...

-Deja de atormentarte con algo que ya ocurrió hace mucho tiempo -trató de consolarla -Además, siento que eres muy fuerte para soportarlo. Y por cierto...¿Como supiste que eramos de fiar?

-porque tu voz sale del corazón tanto como lo reflejas en esos ojos claros que vi cuando te vi herido -dijo con una sonrisa.

Sin esperarlo, Aome lo abrazó. Leonardo sintió que la sangre se le subía ala cabeza y que se estaba poniendo rojo.

-Gracias Leo -se paró sintiéndose un poco mejor y se fue a comer con los demás.

Leo la veía irse aún rojo. El sentía que era respecto a que nunca había tenido a una mujer tan cerca mas que a April, pero por otro lado sentía tambien que había sido distinto. Pero solo lo dijo en sus pensamientos.

pero Leo no había sido el único en darse cuenta de lo ocurrido. Sus hermanos lo habían visto sonrojar y eso solo significaba una cosa tras verlos sonreír discretamente: la burla total. Era la primera vez que veían a su hermano mayor sonrojarse y sus sospechas eran lógicas, pero primero tenían que hacer que Leo dijera la verdad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Michkate al aire: **Hola querido público, aqui va otro cap. más. ¿Les gustó? Pues esperen a que ponga el otro capitulo para que vean a Leo ponerse más timido aún.

**Leo: **¡Oye!

**Mike**: pero si es la verdad,para que mentir.

**Rafa: **si, eso es verdad. Y mike dijo algo coherente alfín ¡El apocalipsis!

**Michkate: **bueno, bueno, la que narra aquí soy yo. Pero tienen algo que decir al público???

**Don: **si, que no es justo que Leo tenga a una linda chica mientras que nosostros nos tenemos que conformar con que nos quieran matar.

**Michkate: **eso creen?

**tortugas (menos leo):**si!!!!!

**Michkate: **pues como dije, la que narra aquí soy y la que sabe lo que ocurrirá tambien. Apoco me creían tan cruel como para dejarlos comer pan con lo pobres. PUES NO!!!!! Tendrán una sorpresita después.Pero no puedo decir nada más porque se arruinaría la sorpresa. Pero otra pregunta???

**Mike: **Si, la mía será guera??? esa Stacy no está nada mal...O esa Rubí que le partió la cara a Rafa.

**Rafa: **mmm...

--

Por cierto, gracias a Medeah por su bienvenida.


	4. El pergamino

Como no me pude dar cuenta

Todo era una trampa

Pero lo que definitivamente no esperaba

Era que mi hermana me ignorara

¿Qué podía hacer?

Lo único que pude hacer por ella era dejarla ir

Y que cometiera el mayor error de su vida uniéndose a ese grupo patético de agentes

Pero lo único que pude ver bueno en esa decisión era que gracias a ella estaba cerca de la mujer que tanto amaba secretamente.

Aome

Desafortunadamente no era el único que suspiraba por ella.

Hasta las criaturas ranas mutantes la querían

Pero ella es sólo mía

Solo mía

_**SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS**_

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL PERGAMINO**

Era increíble. Durante todo el día se la pasaron hablando sin cansancio. Era la primera vez que tenían amigos de su edad, y tenían mucho en común.

Las tortugas se la pasaron todo el día hablando con los agentes como si fueran viejos amigos. Ya tenían amigos como April y Casey, pero ellos eran diferentes, eran de su edad, a excepción de rubí que era tres años más grande que los demás mientras todos tenían quince, pero de todos modos se la llevó muy bien, ha pesar de su actitud con Rafael como si estuvieran haciendo competencias para saber quien era más detestable.

No habían dormido en todo el día pero no se sentían cansados y hablaron para conocerse mejor e incluso pelearon un poco para saber quien sabía más de artes marciales.

El maestro Splinter estaba muy interesado en saber sobre el talento de la hija de su querido maestro. Así que la puso a pelear junto con su mejor alumno que era Leonardo.

Ella aceptó muy amablemente. Pero a él no le agradó la idea.

-Pero maestro splinter…yo no…

-¿Qué ocurre¿Acaso no te atreves a enfrentarte a una mujer? –Lo retó Rubí –Créeme, ella es demasiado buena. En el grupo su especialidad es el equilibrio.

-Gracias Rubí –dijo la chica –Pero no es necesario tanta información. Se que a Leo no le importa enfrentarse a una mujer ¿o si?

-yo… -la verdad era que no quería lastimarla, pero no sabía como explicarlo –Vamos –dijo al fin.

Se reverenciaron antes de comenzar y se pusieron en posición para comenzar a pelear. Leo no sabía como atacarla pues en verdad no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco quería ofenderla pues se veía que era una rival competente.

Leo se movió un poco y en ese momento se le lanzó rápidamente aome. Lo atacó con sus grandes abanicos que ahora parecían navajas gigantes. Leo los esquivó como pudo con sus katanas pero la chica tenía mucha fuerza. Por la manera de sus movimientos supo que lo que intentaba la chica era quitarle sus armas para apoderarse de ellas y dejarlo sin protección; pues bien, era buena idea, pero para alguien experto como él era un método antiguo.

Cambio de opinión en el momento en el que vio que la tortuga se había dado cuenta de su idea. Intentó ponerlo en baja defensa y lo consiguió. Agarró por desprevenido a la tortuga y la arrojó al suelo quitándole al mismo tiempo sus katanas elevándolas al aire.

La razón por la cual lo había agarrado desprevenido era porque por un fugaz momento vio de nuevo sus ojos verdes y se distrajo por un momento olvidando por completo que estaba peleando. Eso fue un punto malo para él, ya que lo aprisionó en el suelo con sus propias katanas en su cuello. En verdad la chica era muy buena. Pero le habría ganado de no por ser de haberse distraído.

-Suerte para la próxima – Aome le quitó las katanas de su cuello, y con una sonrisa le dio la mano para ayudarlo para levantarse. –Claro, si es que la hay.

-¿A que te refieres? –preguntó extrañado Leo.

-Si te sigues distrayendo viendo mis ojos para saber que es lo que haré te costará mas trabajo concentrarte y eso puede acabar con tu vida. Recuérdalo.

-Eh…si, claro… - le sorprendió que la chica supiera eso, pero respiró tranquilo en el momento en el que dijo que solo se había distraído para saber su ataque. Aunque no era realmente eso…

-Vaya, vaya. En verdad eres hija de mi maestro –comentó la rata –Ese talento no lo había visto desde hace tiempo. Lo traes en tus venas.

-Gracias, sensei.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos –comentó Stacy –Es muy tarde. Nos hemos quedado todo el día sin dormir. El jefe nos matará si se da cuenta. Además tenemos una misión imposible mañana.

-¿Qué misión? –preguntó interesado Don.

-Una de las peores –comentó Bryan –El estúpido hermano de Stacy viene desde los ángeles a fastidiar diciendo todo el tiempo que fuimos unos tontos en ser agentes, y bla, bla, bla. Cree que él lo sabe todo, pero lo único que tiene metido en su cabeza es su pasión por la ficción.

- Y la única que puede controlarlo de sus comentarios molestos es Aome –dijo stacy en acuerdo con bryan. –Creo que le gusta, pero nunca he podido sacárselo.

-Eso no es cierto –renegó la chica castaña –Lo que pasa es que tengo la paciencia para oírlo decir lo horrible que es ser agente, pero ya le he dicho que gracias a Hale-dru se nos abrieron las puertas. Pero el insiste en que es una organización para utilizar nuestras habilidades en un complot respecto a extraterrestres o algo así. Nunca logro entenderlo.

-Si, y le gustas –comentó simplemente Rubí –pero pobre de él. Sabe que no tiene oportunidad contigo.

-¡Qué no le gusto!

-¿Porqué no tiene oportunidad con Aome? –preguntó Leo intentando ocultar su voz desesperada al oír que otro chico andaba tras de ella.

-Porque Bryan no permite que ningún chico se le acerque convirtiéndose en su siguiente padre –dijo mirando al chico que solo murmuró "es que ningún hombre sabe tratarla" –Y también porque ella se ha convertido en la chica con mas conflictos amorosos que he conocido en mi vida.

-Eso no es cierto –gritó Aome. –Esa eres tú con tres novios saliendo a la vez, y veintiocho muertos por ti y por tu…bueno, tu técnica.

-¿Técnica? –preguntó Rafa. La chica le estaba comenzando a desesperar con sus ñoñazas.

-Es un secreto, tortuga –simplemente dijo.

- Pero lo que si es verdad aquí es que Bryan protege demasiado a Aome –dijo Memo.

- Es que no tienes ni idea de los estúpidos que se le acercan –dijo Bryan – En el momento en el que conozca digno para ella la dejaré en paz.

- No necesito tu ayuda, gracias –dijo Aome – Se cuidarme yo solita. Enserio.

Pero en el momento en el que se paró del sillón con sus abanicos bien fundados se le vio una expresión nueva, era como enfado o tristeza, no lo podía identificar bien.

Se despidieron amablemente diciendo que los volverían a visitar algún día. Sin embargo se veían retacados de deberes y dudaron que pudieran algún día ir a visitarlos.

-Y bien, Leo –dijo Mike en el momento en el que se despidieron de los agentes – ¿Tienes algo que contarnos?

-¿Qué cosa?

- El como te derrotó Aome y el acercamiento que has tenido con ella –dijo burlándose Rafael.

-Si, estaba demasiado fácil esquivarla y derrotarla –dijo Don apoyando a sus hermanos y viendo a Leo sonrojarse –Creo que en verdad tienes algo que contarnos.

-Yo…

Pero se salvó por un pelito, pues su maestro los puso a entrenar el tiempo perdido sin dejarlos descansar.

Sin embargo sus hermanos sabían que Leo tenía que decirlo por las fuerzas tarde que temprano.

…

Los K-zam se habían ido directo al aeropuerto a recoger al "querido" hermano odioso de Stacy. En el momento en el que llegaron lo vieron esperándolos al rubio y odioso. Pero esta vez se le veía muy distinto, por el rostro que se le veía se notaba que había estado entrenando, ya que tenía varios cortes muy fuertes en su cara.

-¿Qué rayos te ocurrió, Helmer? –le preguntó su hermana preocupada.

-Primero se dice hola –dijo ignorando por completo a su hermana. A primera vista buscó a la chica por la cual había ido a nueva York: Aome. –Pero si les interesa, es que tuve un pequeño accidente, eso es todo.

-Pero tus cortes parecen más bien de un ataque terrible –comentó Aome.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero enserio no es nada alarmante –dijo sonriendo.

-Si, si. Ahora nos dirás para que veniste? –dijo Rubí.

-en efecto, es porque a pesar de que pertenecen a ese grupo de tontos, se que pueden ayudarme con esto

-Con que cosa? –preguntó Memo.

-Llévenme primero a un lugar seguro, un lugar sin cámaras, sin que alguien sepa de su existencia, lo que sea, pero no a su hogar ni a la agencia. Todo eso podría ser peligroso.

-Entendemos ¿pero a donde podríamos…?

Un lugar les pasó por la mente de los agentes. Acababan de pasar por ahí. Pero el problema era si los dejarían investigar aquello que ha traído.

-¿Es muy importante' –preguntó Bryan.

-Mas de lo que creen.

-síguenos entonces.

…

Si había algo que no podía olvidar Donatello, era tener tecnología avanzada tan cerca de él. En efecto, el aparato que tenía en sus manos que le dieron para llamarlos cuando los necesitaran era demasiado tentador tratar de abrirlo para ver sus funciones, sin embargo no lo hizo por que estaba tan cansado con el entrenamiento que simplemente se tumbó al sofá junto con sus hermanos viendo el televisor.

Estaban viendo las noticias del día. Hablaban de un pergamino robado del museo de Egipto.

-…científicos lo han estado buscando todo el tiempo y pagaban una gran suma de dinero para examinarlo pero nadie podía. Hasta ahora, a sido el pergamino mas valioso de la historia por el extraño simbolismo que contiene. Se decía que hablaba de una leyenda de un mundo antiguo, pero según los científicos afirman que de lo que hablaba era de un conjuro con el que traían tanto maravillas como consecuencias…

-Tanta pelea por un simple pergamino –comentó Miguel aburrido -¿No hay nada mas que ver?

-Esto es importante, Mike –le dijo Don – Ese pergamino es muy antiguo.

-por eso digo que es aburrido.

-Lo que yo me pregunto es porque rayos lo habrán robado –dijo Rafael.

-Quien sabe. Podría ser por su valor.

- Y hablando de valor… -ironizó Rafael -¿Qué tal para probar el valor de Leo con Aome?

-Dejenme en paz –se quejó.

-Ya enserio…Algo me dice que te gusta y lo juro por mi caparazón.

-No es lo que creen –mintió. Justo en ese momento se preguntaba ¿en verdad le gustaba? O solo era porque la veía bonita. Aunque podría ser las dos. Que tonto.

-lo que creemos es que sientes debilidad por esa cara bonita –dijo Donatello –Y si no es eso es…

-…es que es una bruja que te tiene embrujado. Tú decide cual es la correcta. –dijo Miguel.

-Este bien…yo… -estaba a punto de confesar cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió.

-Leo –la que lo llamó era nada más y menos hablando del rey de roma. Aome –Perdón si volvimos pero es que…

-Se muere por ver de nuevo a su tortuga azul –susurró Miguel riéndose, pero Leonardo lo calló.

-Claro, no hay problema, pero ¿que ocurre?

- Es que traímos a Helmer, el hermano de Stacy que nos quiere mostar algo confidencial y que nos se puede ver en otra parte. Por eso quzimos traerlo aquí pero con su permiso claro...

-pues...claro -se limitó a decir Leo sin mirar a sus hermanos.

Dicho eso, los demás agentes entraron con un sujeto nuevo que en efecto era igual de rubio que Stacy, pero el era mas formado y en su rostro tenía varias heridas que no se podían negar. Pero como habían dicho los K-zam, se la pasaba viendo a Aome como si fuera lo único que ver en ese lugar.

-Vaya, vaya. Tenían razón en decir que este lugar es único -comentó inspeccionando el lugar - Nunca creí que hubiera algo así en las alcantarillas. ¿Y eso que es? -dijo al ver a las tortugas.

-Te presento a Leonardo, a Donatello, Miguel ángel y Rafael -dijo Aome -Viven aquí y son nuestros nuevos amigos.

-Mucho gusto -lo dijo en un tono nada convincente.

-Lo mismo digo -contestó Leonardo con el mismo tono.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose con odio el uno al otro por un momento.

-Bien, ahora que estamos aquí, enseñanos lo que querías mostrarnos. -dijo Stacy enfadada.

Helmer sacó de su saco un pergamino viejo al que reconocieron de inmediato.

-¿tu fuiste el que robó el pergamino de egipto?

-Si, pero antes de que me regañes hermana, dejame decirte porqué. En el momento que lo vi algo me impresionó lo suficiente para lllevarmelo y estoy seguro que tu tambien mostrarás interes en el Aome. Tan solo miren y verán.

Lo puso en el medio para que todos lo miraran. En el tubo donde se guardaba tenía la insignia con el que comenzó toda esta historia: la ala de ángel con las siete estrellas alrededor, idéntico al que Aome llevaba en su cuello.

-imposible...

**Michkate al aire: **hola!!!! Que tal??? Esperen a saber que es lo que ocurrirá después con ese pergamino que el querido hermano de Stacy robó. Tiene una gran suma importancia.

Pero lo que me estarán preguntando es de seguro porqué puse una competencia para Leo, es que se me hizo muy divertido.

**Leonardo: **mmm….Ya verás que es divertido.

**Michkate: **y también les diré que no es lo que piensan respecto a Bryan y Aome. Verán, el chico estima mucho a aome pero como una hermana que nunca tuvo y por eso la protege demasiado.


	5. Los siete deseos

**Aome**

No pude soportarlo cuando lo vi.

En verdad que no pude

Solté un grito de exclamación al ver el pergamino con esa insignia

Yo creí que sabía lo suficiente de mi familia pero al parecer lo que sé es mentira

Ahora me queda mucho para saber mis verdaderos orígenes

Y leo se ofreció en ayudarme junto con las demás tortugas

Pero algo que me tomó por sorpresa fue la información que contenía el pergamino

Solo entendí pocas palabras

Pero esas pocas dicen mucho

Ahora me imagino el resto

_**SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS**_

**CAPITULO 5**

**LOS SIETE SUEÑOS**

-Imposible... -exclamó Aome al verlo.

En ese momento en el que vieron el sello de la funda del pergamino, todos se voltearon a ver a Aome y su medallita que tenía en su cuello. De todas las cosas que podía tener ese pergamino viejo, nadie esperaba que tuviera esa ala de ángel con las siete estrellas alrededor.

-Pero como es que...

-No tengo ni idea -dijo Donatello -yo ya sabía de ese pergamino pero nunca creí que tuviera algo así...Digo, no sabía que tenía esa marca en la funda.

-Eso demuestra que el mundo es pequeño, o que nunca se sabe con quien se está -dijo Rubí.

-Hay que abrirlo -dijo simplemente Rafael.

Lo abrieron con cuidado para no dañarlo. Se habían olvidado por completo que era robado junto en el momento en el que vieron la insignia. El pergamino era bastante largo y tenía letras y símbolos extraños. Era curioso ver que tenía escritos en todos los idiomas y todas las maneras en las que se podía escribir, pero lo malo es que cada párrafo tenía diferente significado con diferente idioma y letra. El primer párrafo estaba escrito en ingles, decía:

_En el inicio de la historia, los siete dragones elementales hicieron un acuerdo con los seres de la Tierra y de Nexus para poner fin con la guerra que tanto acababa los mundos. Decidieron compartir sus poderes con el heredero al trono y así poner en tradición la pureza del alma. Sin embargo, el mal siempre estuvo presente y el heredero negó el trono yéndose con lo que en verdad consideraba importante y dándole la espalda a su deber. Desde ahí comenzaron los problemas._

_-_No entiendo –dijo Mike -¿Qué es eso del heredero y los siete dragones elementales?

-Supongo que ha de explicarlo en todo el pergamino, es bastante largo –dijo Donatello.

-Lastima que no sepamos tantos idiomas –lamentó Stacy

-Es por eso que lo traje con ustedes –dijo Hemer –Se que pueden traducirlo ya que su misterio tiene relación con Aome. Se los dejo para que investiguen con él y…

-Espera, espera –interrumpió Bryan -¿seguro que no quieres algo a cambio como siempre?

-No sé como me veas, pero como dije antes, se los dejo para que lo investiguen y luego ver como regresarlo a su lugar para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Por esa razón lo robaste? –dijo Rafa –¿Para ayudar a Aome, o por conseguir algo a cambio?

-Solo considérenlo como un favor que me deben –contestó alejándose de Rafael –Lo hago sabiendo que algún día me lo pagarán de alguna forma. Así que me retiro de nuevo a los ángeles, hermana. Estaremos en contacto, Aome.

-Eh…claro. –dijo la chica.

-Con permiso –se le acercó a la joven y la besó en al muñeca en forma de despedida. Le lanzó una fugaz mirada al lugar y se retiró.

-Me da escalofríos cada vez que hace eso –comentó Aome al verlo retirarse –Es como si en verdad esperara algo fríamente.

-Es lógico lo que espera –dijo Stacy –Quiere quedarse contigo, pero como dices tu, lo espera de una manera muy fría, como si consiguiera algo más estando contigo.

-Bueno, ya que metieron este pergamino a nuestro hogar, creo que tenemos derecho de investigarlo –dijo don.

-Claro. Quiero que me ayuden con eso –dijo Aome. –No puedo yo sola con eso.

-Claro que te ayudaremos –afirmó Leo. –es muy curioso que el maestro Yoshi te diera esa medallita, y que ese símbolo esté en un pergamino antiguo.

-Ya sabía que ese símbolo me era familiar –el maestro splinter se había acercado –Hice toda una meditación para recordarlo. Esa ala simboliza al heredero de alma pura y las siete estrellas simbolizan a los siete dragones elementales.

-¿Cómo es que sabe eso? –preguntó Leonardo.

-No sé realmente porqué. Sé que tiene relación tanto con mi maestro que con Teng. Ese símbolo se ve mucho en Nexus en la historia, así que debo suponer que es de un mundo, una dimensión como la nuestra y como Nexus.

-¿Pero entonces que hace en la Tierra? –Preguntó Donatello analizando rápidamente en su computadora –Trato de buscar en los archivos históricos y científicos para saber si alguien a descifrado todo el pergamino.

-¿Ese mundo en relación con mis padres? Genial, ahora resulta que son de otro mundo ¿Qué sigue¿Qué soy de la realeza?

-Sé que te duele descubrir cosas de tus padres de esa manera, señorita Hamato, pero debe entender que se hace lo posible.

-De acuerdo.

-Oigan, _yo sé español_ – lo dijo en el idioma –recuerden que yo soy de México. Y aquí tiene un párrafo en español.

-Pues que esperas para leerlo –dieron todos.

Comenzó a leer:

_Cada cien años, se busca un heredero de corazón puro para tomar el lugar del trono de Drasdeloma, el mundo creado por los dragones. Pero es muy difícil que tome el poder por mucho tiempo puesto que la magia que poseerá heredada por los dragones será una gran carga de responsabilidad que deberá utilizar para bien. El poder será para gobernar sobre todas las cosas._

-Suena como si lo hicieran dios –comentó Miguel -¿Qué clase de poder será?

-Creo que es lógico que los elementos ¿no? – Dijo Leonardo analizando –Pero según yo creía que eran cuatro los elementos. ¿De donde salieron los otros tres?

-Pues eso hay que investigar –dijo Don metido en la computadora –Con lo que he estado buscando, nadie ha podido traducir todo el pergamino. Pero aquí hay otros dos párrafos traducidos, el que se encuentra en sueco y el francés, dicen:

_Aquellos que han de abusar del poder serán entregados en fuego y agua por la eternidad. El heredero deberá decidir entre su corazón y el deber para su prueba final. Los seres más cercanos al heredero se tendrán que conformar con sus siete deseos porque al final deberán dejar al ser querido para siempre. Se les concederá siete sueños suyos de acuerdo a los elementos:_

_Fuego: deseo de poder_

_Agua: deseo benévolo_

_Tierra: deseo que florece_

_Aire: deseo libre_

_Trueno: deseo próspero_

_Hielo: deseo mental_

_Éter: deseo de corazón_

_Cada deseo que se cumpla alejará poco a poco al heredero de sus seres cercanos cumpliendo su objetivo. En el momento en el que llegue en el que el último ser querido pida su deseo de corazón se abrirán las puertas finales y tendrá que renunciar a su vida pasada para tomar el trono al que le pertenece. Los deseos se mantendrán a pie dependiendo del heredero._

-Vaya, siete sueños convertidos en deseos- dijo Mike –Hay que buscar al heredero, hacerse amigo suyo y así tener sus deseos.

-Esto no es para bromas, Mike –dijo Donatello –Ya hemos traducido cuatro párrafos en tan solo unas horas, eso es un avance. Pero aún nos queda los demás y son los más difíciles. También hay que ver eso del heredero, porque según aquí se busca cada siglo desde que el primero cedió su trono.

-Oigan…tengo una teoría, pero no sé si suene tonta –dijo Miguel ángel.

-Pues todo suena tonto de ti –dijo Rafa –Pero adelante, cuenta.

-Que tal si el heredero era el maestro Yoshi, pero como todos los demás herederos negó su trono. Así que podría ser una razón más por la cual Shedder quiso matarlo, porque si era rey de un mundo o una dimensión sería un enemigo muy peligroso. Pero murió, entonces ese heredero tendrá que buscarse otros cien años más.

El sonido de los grillos era estremecedor.

-Pues…no creo que el maestro Yoshi haya sido el heredero. Pero puede que tenga en común –dijo Leo.

-Tenías razón Mike, suena tonta tu teoría –le dijo Rafa –Ya estaba comenzando a creer que al fin dirías algo coherente.

-Aunque podría tener algo cierto en su teoría –intervino Bryan –Yo conocí al sensei Tang, eran mis vecinos –dijo viendo a aome –Cuando nos enseñaba ninjitsu, no sé si recuerdes.

-Claro que recuerdo. Continúa.

-Pues en esos entrenamientos recuerdo que el sensei veía una foto en donde se encontraba él y su mejor amigo, que era el maestro Yoshi, junto con otras personas más que al parecer eran de su mismo clan. Entre esa foto se encontraba también Teng, la madre de Aome, y otroa personas a los que no recuerdo muy bien.

-¿A que punto quieres llegar? –preguntó Leonardo.

-A que Aome tiene que tener relación con ese mundo por parte de su familia que al parecer conocían ese mundo. Si no es por su familia, debe ser por las otras personas que se encontraban en esa foto.

-Tienes razón. Habrá que encontrar esa foto. Supongo que estará en Internet o algo así, eso espero –comentó Donatello.

-Puedes intentarlo –dijo Aome – ¿Pero que tal si lo que vemos puede lastimar?

Nadie entendía realmente a lo que Aome decía con "lastimar". Podía haber dicho "molestar" o "incomodar" pero dijo lastimar de una manera que en verdad daba lástima y tristeza incómoda. Después de analizar lo que había dicho, se entendió que el lastimar se refería respecto a las muertes, las muertes de esas personas.

Leo comprendió a la chica. Había ya sufrido bastante desde las muertes de sus verdaderos padres y del adoptivo, y ahora, al saber cosas que no sabía de sus padres le daba a entender lo mucho que sufría la chica. Sin entender realmente porqué, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora al que la joven le respondió del mismo gesto.

-Creo que este pergamino tendrá que quedarse con ustedes –dijo Bryan –Si lo tenemos con nosotros podría ser peligroso si nos descubren con él y adiós a nuestras vidas comunes como agentes. Nos convertiríamos en prisioneros por nuestra propia agencia.

-No se preocupen –comentó Rafael –Pueden confiar en nosotros con esto, y sobre todo, los ayudaremos.

-Gracias.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Michkate al aire: **hola!!!! Aquí va otro capitulo más. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que soy novata aquí, je,je. Les dije que el pergamino es de suma importancia para la historia y esperen a saber más.

En el próximo capitulo espero poner ya a Casey y a April. Pero todo depende de cómo me llegue a la cabeza.

Por cierto, estoy en deviant art por si quieren ver los dibujos que haré de las tortugas ninjas es http:// michkate. 


	6. La heredera

**RAFAEL**

Ya sabía perfectamente que odiaba la historia

Ese pergamino viejo solo ha causado problemas desde que lo tenemos en nuestro hogar

Y es que nos hemos pasado semanas rompiéndonos la cabeza para descifrar su contenido.

Terminamos dejando el trabajo pesado a Don y a April que son los que más saben de computación.

Y para variar, esos agentes no se han presentado desde hace días dejándonos el trabajo.

Leo se ha preguntado en donde podrían estar metidos

Y es que desde que conocimos al odioso hermano de Stacy y de que era uno de sus admiradores con más razón se preocupa por ella.

Si, me refiero en especial a Aome.

Me encantaría saber que tanto le mueve el tapete a Leo.

Y con mucho gusto trataré de saberlo.

_**SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS**_

**CAPITULO 6**

**LA HEREDERA**

Durante varias semanas, las tortugas se la habían pasado buscando por todas partes traducciones y orígenes de ese pergamino, pero tenían que hacerlo con cuidado para no levantar sospechas.

Los agentes K-zam no habían vuelto a ir a ver como iban. Y por ese punto comenzaban a sentirse utilizados. Sin embargo continuaban buscando rompiéndose la cabeza con el tema. April los ayudaba a buscar ya que a ella se le hacía interesante y aparte de que quería conocer a los agentes. Pero durante todas las semanas no hubo presencia de ellos.

-¿Dónde rayos estarán esos tipos? –preguntaba una y otra vez Rafael cansado de ese pergamino que lo veía hasta en la sopa. –si quieren que los ayudemos, también tienen que hacer algo ellos, no todo nosotros.

-Supongo que tienen deberes como agentes –opinó Miguel –Debe ser divertido andar en misiones ocultas y eso.

-No todos opinamos igual, Mike –dijo una voz detrás de él –Ser agente no es diversión, te arriesgas la vida las veinticuatro horas.

Detrás de Miguel estaba Bryan solo. Se acercó para saludar a los demás.

-Perdónenos si no hemos podido venir –era obvio que había oído a Rafa quejarse –Pero a igual que ustedes hemos estado muy ocupados. Aparte de buscar en todos los archivos de Hale.-dru sin levantar sospechas, también hemos estado viajando en nuestras misiones. Acabamos de venir desde Alaska.

-¿Y están bien los demás? –preguntó Leonardo.

-Si, si. Los demás están ocupados en este momento. Aome está ensayando con su grupo, Stacy está en la cama sintiéndose mal que al parecer tomó un resfriado; Rubí tiene clases de baile y Memo está buscando trabajo en un restaurante mexicano al parecer. Yo soy el único que quedó libre y por eso vine.

- Que bien –simplemente dijo Rafa. –Entonces no se han tomado la molestia de saber lo del pergamino –dijo quejándose de nuevo.

-¿Han encontrado algo? –preguntó ignorando a Rafa.

-Si –afirmó Don –Acabo de encontrar algo que tal vez pueda ser importante. Según aquí ya hubo alguien que pudo traducir todo el pergamino; un señor que a igual que el hermano de Stacy robó el objeto. Pero que el señor murió misteriosamente en el momento en el que pudo traducirlo todo y leerlo en voz alta al parecer. Algunos testigos lo oyeron decir todo el pergamino pero que no recuerdan todas sus palabras, pero lo que aquí afirman es que jamás olvidarán lo que ocurrió en el momento de decir todo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Miguel.

- La casa se prendió en una luz misteriosa y el cuerpo desapareció por días –afirmó.

Hubo un silencio molesto en la sala.

-Entonces…no es lo que parece el pergamino ¿o si? –dijo Rafa.

-¿Y si el momento en el que podamos traducir todo el pergamino también nos ocurre eso a nosotros? –dijo Miguel.

-Pero eso ocurrió hace dos siglos –dijo Don –Supongo que… -pero no continuó. Una idea pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento –Esperen –dijo –Tengo una idea –dicho eso se fue sin despedirse.

-¿Qué mosca le picó? –dijo Bryan viéndolo irse.

-Es así cuando trata de descubrir algo –le dijo Leo.

-En fin, si no tienen nada que hacer los invito al ensayo de Aome

-Claro –dijo Leo -¿Canta Aome?

-Si, le gusta hacerlo desde que era niña –afirmó –tiene ese don de hacerte sentirte mejor cuando canta. Tiene ángel para eso.

Los llevó a donde se encontraba Aome ensayando. Estaba en un local casi abandonado cerca del edificio donde leo la conoció, cerca del parque donde las parejas estaban de noche.

Desde que se acercaron escucharon música a todo volumen.

_Sigo mis instintos,  
No me busques más,  
No mas estrategias,  
Conmigo no van,  
No quiero ser un capricho mas.  
Lo cierto es que no hay espera,  
Porque la vida en un segundo se va.  
No te puedo cambiar, ni hacerte madurar_

La que cantaba era Aome, y lo hacía muy bien. Las tortugas, para que no los miraran los otros músicos, se subieron al techo y se asomaron por ahí puesto que estaba roto siendo viejo el lugar. Leo se fijó en que Aome cantaba con todo gusto, pero con los ojos cerrados.

_Lo hago por mi, yo soy  
Asi, ya lo intenté.  
Disculpa? no hay culpa.  
Hazlo por ti, por no fingir,  
Disculpa? no hay culpa.  
Es un adiós, no puedo mas,  
Disculpa? no hay culpa.  
Se terminó, no pudo ser,  
No hay culpa..._

Sus movimientos, su voz...¿que seguía? En los pensamientos de Leo sólo se encontraba ella.

Lo admitía.

Pero dentro de sus ser.

Esa chica en verdad lo atraía.

Y no sabía como explicarlo

Pero definitivamente estaba enamorado.

Desde que la conoció había cambiado su manera de pensar respecto al amor. El sólo conocía el amor entre amigos, en familia,pero esta vez era diferente el tema. El amor que el acababa de experimentar era sumamente...¿como explicarlo?...¿Maravilloso¿extraño?

No sabía como explicarlo todavía, pero lo que si le quedaba claro era que ha pesar de sentir eso, sabía que no tenía oportunidad con la chica. Para empezar ella era humana y el una tortuga, eso los separaba bastante.

_Hay amores que destruyen  
Lo que somos, lo que fuimos.  
Y no lo puedes cambiar..._

Sin embargo eso no cambiaba sus sentimientos hacia ella.

_Olvida todo lo pasado,  
La pasión, los besos dados  
Se fue tu oportunidad.  
You got... I forgot!_

Sin darse cuenta en que momento había acabado la canción, vio a Aome abrir de nuevo sus ojos verdes dejando de moverse con el micrófono. Sus músicos se despidieron de ella y se marcharon con sus instrumentos.

-Es buena ¿verdad? –comentó Mike.

-Si, en verdad tiene el talento –dijo Rafa –Lastima que no podamos verla más cerca.

-Ahora si se puede –dijo Miguel –Ya se fueron los demás. Vamos.

Bajaron del techo y fueron con la chica que estaba hablando con Bryan. Ambos se reían de algo que le comentó el joven. Por un fugaz momento Leo sintió celos… ¿celos¿El? Definitivamente había cambiado.

-Hola chicos –los saludó alegremente Aome -¿Qué tal canto? Dice Bryan que canto mejor en la ducha, pero prefiero su opinión.

-Lo haces muy bien –afirmaron.

-Gracias –dijo sonriendo. –Me gusta saber que por lo menos soy buena en algo.

-no seas modesta –le dijo Bryan –Eres buena en muchas cosas: cantas, sabes ninjitsu, manejas muy bien el equilibrio…

-nomás en eso.

-Ya, si lo que quieres es sentirte miserable, adelante. Yo intenté mejorarte. Es por eso que no consigues un buen novio. –le dijo dándole de coscorrones en la cabeza.

-No lo consigo porque resulta que tengo un nuevo padre –renegó –tu me los espantas. A este paso quedaré sola, triste y abandonada.

-Ahora échame la culpa.

-Pero si es la verdad.

-No quiero interrumpir, pero…-Rafael se estaba cansando de oírlos –creo que deberíamos ir a terminar con ese pergamino antes de que termine soñando con él.

-Si, si, perdón –se disculpó Aome – ¿Han encontrado algo?

-Solo que un sujeto si pudo descifrarlo todo pero que murió en el intento –le dijo Leonardo –Creo que tendremos que buscar a alguien que lo traduzca o por lo menos un diccionario.

-Solo nos faltan unos párrafos más. Tenemos traducido cuatro, pero nos faltan tres que están en polaco, japonés y egipcio simbólico.

-Supongo que nos tardaremos mucho –comentó Aome – pero sé que podemos hacerlo.

-nos espían –dijo de pronto leo. –No volteen.

Pero no fue necesario voltear. Justo en ese momento en el que leo dijo eso, un grupo muy familiar de ninjas apareció frente a ellos. Eran los mismos que los habían atacado la otra vez; tenían su insignia de un dragón con un bambú.

-No venimos a pelear –dijo el que estaba delante de los demás –solo venimos por lo que buscamos.

-¿Y que es lo que buscan? –preguntó Leonardo.

-algo que necesitamos desde hace años, siglos talvez. Algo por lo cual hemos venido a este miserable planeta para llevárnoslo, pero desafortunadamente la tradición es que primero se cumplan los siete sueños antes de llevárnoslo.

-Hablan del…

-Si, hablamos del heredero al trono –dijo el sujeto misterioso –Nosotros pertenecemos a un clan formado por Fenri, le dragón del fuego, hace muchos años atrás. Nuestra misión es proteger la tradición en Drasdeloma.

-¿Buscan al heredero¿Saben sobre el pergamino?

-¿Cómo saben sobre el pergamino? –preguntó el señor –Ese pergamino fue escrito por los aliados de este mundo a drasdeloma y juraron protegerlo con su vida. Ese pergamino tiene las claves para entrar y volver, para regresar a algo que nunca llegó.

-deja de hablar con misterios y mejor dinos quien es de una vez o si no te romperé tu cara –contestó Rafael.

-Al heredero lo tienen justo a un lado. De hecho, tendré que decir heredera.

Justo en ese momento voltearon a ver a Aome que estaba atónita ante lo que dijo el señor. Los del clan del dragón de fuego se inclinaron ante ella al verla.

-No, no y no…no puede ser. Yo no puedo ser…

-Lo eres –le afirmó el señor –por parte de la princesa alyanee lo eres, ella negó el trono al enamorarse de un guerrero y tiempo después nos enteramos de que había tenido una hija por la cual debimos proteger en su nacimiento, pero ella nos negó y te entregó al mejor amigo del guerrero. Desafortunadamente Sheder y su clan se habían enterado también de tu existencia y decidió matarte y al parecer cree que estás muerta como nosotros también lo creíamos en mucho tiempo.

-¿Sheder quería matarme? Pero…esto es absurdo. Mi madre no se llamaba Alyanee, se llamaba teng. Creo que me confunden con otra persona.

por medio de Drasdeloma era conocida como Alyanee –le explicó un poco impaciente. –ahora vendrás con nosotros.

-No…

-¡Esperen! –Don llegó corriendo.

-¿Dónde rayos te metiste? –le preguntó Rafael exasperado.

Donatello llevaba en su mano el pergamino con todo y su funda.

-Fui con Stacy a buscar los archivos de aome. Ella está registrada por medio de los ninja del pie como muerta a igual que los demás de su familia y los de la foto que mencionó Bryan. Ella es. Es la única que queda de todo eso, por lo tanto así es…

-si, ya sabemos que es la heredera. Lo acaba de mencionar este tipo –le dijo Miguel.

- pero hay algo más –afirmó Don –Acabo de traducir el pergamino completo.

-¡No! –gritó el señor –Pase lo que pase no lo lean.

-Lo haré. Toma Aome. –lo abrió para que todos lo vieran. Los del dragón del fuego trataron de impedirlo, pero Bryan los detuvo con todas sus fuerzas –Lee los últimos párrafos, aquí están traducidos.

-Si…auque no se si sea una buena idea –sin embargo leyó:

_Los siete deseos se cumplirán dependiendo del ser que los pida. No habrá ningún deseo repetitivo y ni que afecte la vida de alguien más. Justo cuando se cumpla el último sueño las puertas se abrirán para el paso final y dejar atrás lo que fue una vez._

_Al liberar el poder, también liberará los obstáculos que habrá. No será buena opción huir del destino. Se advierte no acostumbrarse a este tiempo de limpieza de alma._

_En el momento en el que el heredero lea esto, está firmando un contrato de aceptación ante todo esto. Sus seres más cercanos se les cumplirán sus siete sueños y a los que más estén unidos a él se les dará poder que deberán entregar en el momento en el que el heredero termine su tiempo de pureza._

Justo en el momento en el que dijo la última palabra una luz blanca salió del pergamino iluminándose letra por letra escrita y las manos de aome no pudieron sujetar más el pergamino y lo soltó.

La chica actuó de una manera muy rara. Se sujetaba la cabeza como si le doliera mucho y se hincó; Bryan se le acercó para ver que tenía pero justo en ese momento un aire muy potente la rodeó alejando a los demás de un solo golpe.

Los del dragón del fuego se habían esfumado de la nada. Aome estaba rodeada de lo que parecía un tornado que se estaba llevando las cosas de alrededor.

-¡Aome! –gritó Leo. Tuvo que sujetarse con sus katanas al suelo para que el viento no lo llevara.

-¿Qué rayos esta pasando? –gritó Rafael que también había hecho lo mismo que Leo con sus sais.

-Está ocurriendo lo que leyó en el pergamino.-gritó Don –Acaba de aceptar el trono.

-Pero ella sólo lo leyó, no dijo nada –gritó Miguel ángel.

-Leerlo por su propia boca es aceptación –afirmó Don.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que lo leyera?

-Yo no sabía, solo lo traje de inmediato.

El viento había dejado de soplar. Encontraron entre muchas cosas tumbadas a Aome en el suelo inconsciente. El pergamino había dejado de brillar.

-Leo, ayúdame en llevarla a casa –le dijo Bryan –Vivimos cerca de aquí.

Leonardo la cargó y se la llevó en sus brazos. Los demás siguieron a Bryan para ir a su casa.

Vivían en una casa acogedora, color amarillo con varios cuartos para cada agente. Por lo que veían vivían solos.

En el momento en el que abrieron la puerta se sorprendieron. La casa estaba totalmente empapada de agua que quien sabe de donde había salido.

-¡Bryan! –gritó Stacy al verlo –GRACIAS AL CIELO QUE VENISTE. NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE OCURRIÓ.

-Tranquila –dijo -¿qué es lo que ocurrió aquí?

Leo puso a Aome en el sofá que vio desocupada y la acostó. Oyó todo lo que decía Stacy mientras veía el estado de Aome.

-me había parado por un vaso de agua cuando de pronto el agua del vaso salió solo y aumentó rodeándome por completo. Lo increíble fue que el agua no me mojó a pesar de que el agua moja, y me rodeó mojando a todo lo demás mientras que a mi no y…

-Ya entendí stacy –dijo desesperado bryan –El agua no te mojó a pesar.

-Eso. ¿Y que le ocurrió a aome?

-Una corriente de aire la rodeó como un tornado. –aclaró Donatello viendo el lugar.

-¡Wow¡Qué equipo de sonido tienen! –exclamó Miguel al verlo. Sin pedir permiso ni nada, tomó el control de la tele y la prendió.

Se prendió en el canal de las noticias. Estaban fuera de un edificio en llamas

-…y no entendemos como ocurrió este incendio. No hay ni fuga de gas ni nada que pudiera hacer fuego en este lugar de baile donde varios bailarines están gravemente heridos…

-¡Oh no! –Exclamó Stacy –ahí se encuentra Rubí.

-Vamos por ella –dijo de pronto Bryan.

-No es necesario, chicos –dijo una voz en la puerta –estoy bien.

Rubí estaba recargándose en la puerta con debilidad. A duras penas se mantenía en pie, y notaron que sus ropas habían sido consumidas por el fuego.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió en el edificio? –le preguntó Don.

-al parecer fue por mi. Si, ya sé que suena ilógico, pero el fuego me envolvía mientras que a los demás me quemaba. No tengo ni idea de que fue lo que ocurrió.

-¿se han dado cuenta de lo que ocurrió aquí? –dijo Don –todo esto ocurrió en el momento en el que Aome leyó el pergamino completo.

-¿y que significa? –le preguntó rubí aún en la puerta.

-significa que las personas más unidas a la heredera tienen los poderes de los elementos hasta que se terminen los deseos de los seres cercanos en ese momento en el que firmó el pergamino con su voz.

-sigo sin entender –dijo Miguel ya apagando el televisor –Eso significaría que tenemos deseos por los cuales se nos tendrá que cumplir ya que éramos los que estaban con ella en el momento en el que leyó el pergamino. ¿No es así'

-Si, es eso –dijo Don –Nosotros y Bryan tenemos siete deseos. Mientras que los demás agentes…

-Tienen poderes elementales. –Terminó leo –entonces aome…

-Es la heredera al trono del que habla el pergamino. Supongo que estará en una prueba mental o algo así. Sigue inconsciente.

Leonardo miraba de nuevo a la chica inconsciente. Le habría gustado poderla ayudar más, pero no sabia como. A pesar de que la tenía a lado, se sentía completamente alejado de ella. Ya había una razón mas por la cual no podía estar con ella; ahora resultaba que era de la realeza, lo que le faltaba. No podía estar con una princesa.

Pero ha pesar de que ya era su amor prohibido no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba.

-A ver déjame si entendí todo –Rubí se acomodó en el sillón de a lado –Tenemos poderes elementales; eso que nos rodeó de la nada. Eso significa que stacy controla el agua y yo el fuego.

-y aome el aire –dijo Rafa –Debió ser ese tornado que la rodeó ¿no creen?

-Si, tienes razón –dijo Don –Faltan la tierra, el trueno y el hielo.

-Y el éter, que también se menciona. –dijo Leo apartando la vista de la chica inconsciente.

-¿pero quien rayos tendrá los demás? –dijo Bryan.

-Memo debe tener uno –dijo Stacy –Supongo que por eso no a llegado.

-Ya llegué –dijo una voz nueva en la puerta abriéndose.

-Y otro –susurró Rafa.

-perdón, pero es que hubo un temblor y…

-memo controla la tierra –exclamó stacy un poco emocionada sin preocuparse del temblor.

-¿Qué?

Pero nadie pudo decirle lo demás. Vieron como la chica del sillón se levantaba poco a poco como podía aún un poco mareada. Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad que antes, un brillo nuevo que reflejaba el nuevo poder que tenía dentro de ella. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta el porqué de sus ojos únicos en el mundo. Sus ojos verdes no pertenecían a este mundo.

-Drasdeloma… -susurró la chica.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Leonardo al aire: **Hola. La razón por la cual michkate no está aquí es porque en este momento está pasando el fin de año con su familia. Pero yo les diré los comentarios. Michkate quiere aclarar que los agentes k-zam no tienen nada que ver con los power ranger como muchos han preguntado, que ella también los odia. Pero que acaba de darse cuenta de que por un lado se parecen.

Si, creo que ya muchos sospechaban de que Aome era la heredera. Y tenían razón, pero en fin. Luego veremos lo que ocurrirá después.

Feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!!

Les desea michkate y las tortugas ninja.


	7. deseos del fuego

_**SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS**_

**CAPITULO 7**

**DESEOS DEL FUEGO**

_Ahí la tenía._

_En sus brazos pidiendo protección_

_Y sus ojos verdes brillaban en la noche con las lágrimas_

_Pero aún así se veía hermosa._

_La chica me rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y mirándome a los ojos._

_No sabía responderle._

_Trataba de sonreírle pero me había paralizado ante tenerla tan cerca._

_Entonces ella me soltó tristemente y se alejó escondiéndose en la noche._

_Traté de seguirla pero estaba demasiado oscuro._

_¿Dónde se había metido?_

_Me acerqué a la oscuridad y vi a una niña de cabello negro a igual que la noche largo y con ojos oscuros y profundos. _

_Casi parecía que no tuviera vida._

_-Déjala ir –me dijo._

_-¿Cómo? Yo…yo la…_

_-Ni siquiera te atreves a decirle que la amas y por eso se irá –me dijo la niña si moverse –su destino está sellado como el tuyo a nunca ser amado._

_-¡Eso no es verdad! –grité desesperado._

_-Tu eres una tortuga, ella una humana, princesa. No fueron hechos el uno para el otro. Tú te quedarás para siempre sin ser amado a menos que la dejes ir._

_-No tienes ni idea de lo que me pides –le dije exasperado –yo quiero ser amado por ella. Por nadie más._

_-Ella se irá a su mundo aunque no quieras tu ni ella. Es su deber. Y el deber no puede estar junto al amor._

_Desapareció en la oscuridad dejándome solo. Completamente solo._

_Quise una oportunidad. Lo que fuera que me dijera que era ella, la chica que en verdad quiero amar y no dejar._

_Lo que fuera._

_Haría lo que fuera._

_Lo que sea_

-Leo…Leonardo… ¡despierta ya!

Leonardo cayó de golpe de su cama ante el grito de Donatello.

Había estado soñando. Toda había sido un sueño, pero bastante vivo. Casi hubiera jurado que la niña era real, con sus ojos reflejando la muerte. Y de tan solo pensarlo se asustó.

-Oye ¿estás bien? –le preguntó don.

-si, yo solo tuve un sueño –contestó.

-Pues bien, es que ya es tarde y el sensei me mandó a verte si estabas bien.

-Si. Lo estoy. Solo fue…una pesadilla a decir verdad.

-Por mi culpa ¿no es así?

-¿Por qué dices que por tu culpa? –preguntó Leo.

-Es que si no hubiera dicho a Aome que leyera el pergamino esto jamás hubiera ocurrido. Ahora ella se irá y eso a ti te duele ¿no?

No supo si contestarle. El lo quería guardar como un secreto. Pero luego comprendió que era su familia y no importaba que le contara lo tanto que le atraía esa chica al que tendría que despedirse.

-Si –contestó al fin –En verdad me duele.

Donatello sólo suspiró.

-Ya lo sospechábamos todos –le dijo –Desde que aome te curó te has comportado muy raro cada vez que ella está presente. Supusimos que te gustaba, pero nunca creí que en verdad la amabas.

-Pues si. Si la amo sin saber en realidad porqué. Pero el caso es que…bueno, no sé explicarlo. El caso es que debo olvidarme de ella. Hay muchas razones por la cual no puedo estar con ella: ella es humana, princesa, hija del maestro yoshi…mientras que yo solo soy…una tortuga mutante.

-eres el líder de nosotros. El hermano mayor –le dijo Don tratando de animarlo.- Si en verdad te interesa deberías intentarlo por lo menos.

-si…tal vez tengas razón. Pero no quiero desilusionarme.

-Vaya con tu vida, leo. Nunca creí que esto pasaría a alguno de nosotros.

-Yo tampoco. Y ya vez.

Donatello lo dejó solo en su cuarto y en sus pensamientos. Ese sueño se le había sido muy extraño, pero simplemente se contuvo en decir que solo había sido una pesadilla.

Pero lo que en verdad no podía decir que era una pesadilla era lo que había ocurrido a los agentes. Ellos se habían asustado al sentir esos espíritus de los dragones y ahora no sabían que hacer.

_++++++Flash back+++++++_

_-_Drasdeloma… -susurró para nadie Aome.

-¿Aome, te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Bryan.

-Si, eso creo.

Aome se paró y se fue directo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de golpe. Nadie se molestó en llamarla ya que estaba en lo suyo.

-creo que es lógico lo que pasará ¿verdad? –dijo rubí tomándose las cosas con calma –a partir de ahora, tendremos que despedirnos de ella. Porque si el pergamino dice que en el momento en el que se valla a ese mundo dejará su visa pasada atrás, eso puede significar que nos olvide o que nosotros la olvidemos a ella. Nunca se sabe ni sabrá.

-y ahora que haremos con estos poderes y los deseos? –preguntó donatello.

-Tu eres el listo aquí –le renegó Bryan furioso –deberías saber lo que está a punto de suceder. Tendremos que cumplir con los requisitos tarde que temprano. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Perdón por lo que ocurrió –le dijo Don notando su coraje –no tenía ni idea que pudiera pasar esto. Yo no quiero que sufra ninguno de ustedes. En verdad.

-pues si quieres arreglar todo este asunto tendremos que ver una salida aunque nos cueste la vida –dijo Bryan poniéndose de pie y viendo hacia la ventana – le prometí a su padre que la cuidaría y eso es lo que haré.

Dicho eso se fue también a su cuarto. Hubo un silencio total en la sala toda mojada aún.

-Yo…quiero hablar con ella –dijo Leonardo.

Todos lo vieron al mismo tiempo. La mirada de las tortugas era de cómplices, pero la de los agentes era de sospechosos.

-adelante –dijo stacy –su cuarto es el de arriba a la derecha.

Subió en silencio viendo a bryan en su cuarto de a lado.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó el chico.

-a hablar con aome. Necesita que la animen.

-Ella necesita un milagro –le contestó de mala gana. –No mimos que le den falsas esperanzas.

No lo escuchó. Abrió la puerta poco a poco y ahí la vio. Estaba en su balcón viendo el cielo nocturno, las estrellas y la luna.

La chica lo vio y le lanzó una tímida sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto, era de fe.

-Se que puedo superarlo –le dijo aome. – No te preocupes. El viento está conmigo.

Leo se acercó lentamente a ella junto al balcón viéndola ver las estrellas y sentir el viento en sus rostros. En ese momento comprendió lo que quería decir la chica: el viento era ella, simbolizaba su libertad y alegría. Y las estrellas eran la esperanza que solo había que buscar.

++++++++_fin del flash back++++++++++++_

Dejó repensar en ese recuerdo y decidió mejor comenzar con el día de buen modo tratando de olvidar todo.

Se dispuso a ponerse de pie y bajar a desayunar. Bajó y luego deseó no haberlo hecho.

Ahí estaba Aome con los demás de sus hermanos. Hablaba con Donatello. ¿Le habrá dicho respecto a sus sentimientos'? el nunca lo hubiera creído, o solo había sido su tonta imaginación y exasperación.

Bajó como si nada. Pero no pudo dejar de sentirse tenso. La chica lo vio y fue hacia él sonriente como si nada.

-leo. Hasta que bajas. Te he estado esperando toda la mañana, flojo –le dijo –Es que quería pedirte un gran favor.

-Claro…lo que quieras. Solo pídelo. –dijo.

-Es que…bueno. Después de lo que ocurrió…pensé que tengo que controlar es te nuevo poder y pensé que el ninjitsu me ayudaría ya que mi elemento es el aire y necesito más agilidad que antes. Quería pedirte que fueras mi guía.

-¿yo…?

-Si no es mucha molestia, claro. Don me dijo que tú podrías ayudarme porque me dijo que él estaba muy ocupado con sus inventos, que Rafa sólo me golpearía y que Mike se lo tomaría como una broma.

Leo vio a lo lejos a Donatello sonreír.

-Pero creí que tú sabías ninjitsu.

-Pues si, pero no me considero una ninja. Hace tiempo que no lo practico y siento que lo he olvidado ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Claro. Porqué no –simplemente contestó.

La chica dio saltitos de emoción y lo abrazó fuertemente en son de agradecimiento. Leonardo sintió que se ponía rojo.

-Eh… ¿me perdí de algo?

Aome soltó a Leonardo y vio a bryan con los demás agentes venir del elevador.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a impedir a abrazar a mis mejores amigos? –le dijo la chica sonriente viendo la expresión del chico que claramente conocía de él.

-No, pero tampoco debes excederte. Leonardo se estaba quedando sin oxígeno por tu culpa –le dijo Bryan viendo de mala gana a Leonardo. – ¿Pero porqué la emoción?

-Leonardo me va a enseñar ninjitsu –le explicó –y ustedes también deberían.

-¿Qué insinúas? –le renegó Rubí enojada con su suéter quemado.

-Que incendiaste el desayuno esta mañana por no controlarte. Y por lo que veo también tu suéter favorito.

-si, si. Somos un peligro para la humanidad.

-¿Quieren ver lo que aprendí mientras me bañaba? –dijo emocionada Stacy. Sin esperar respuesta levantó sus brazos, cerró los ojos y desde la cocina el agua que estaba en los vasos salió por arte de magia elevándose hacia donde indicara la rubia. Pero desafortunadamente el agua le dio en la cara a Rafael –UPS!!. Perdona. Es que aún no lo controlo del todo.

-Ya me di cuenta –renegó entre dientes todo mojado de la cara.

-Yo te seco –rubí levantó su mano y de ella salió fuego quien un Rafael totalmente enojado esquivó.

-¿Ustedes quieren matarme o que?

-No es mala la idea…

-¡Rubí! –Memo la regañó –tener esto no es por diversión. Recuerda. No debemos acostumbrarnos a estos poderes, al fin y al cabo se los tendremos que entregar a aome.

-No me lo recuerdes –le dijo la chica –Ya tuve ayer una pesadilla con una niña de cabello negro y unos ojos que me mataban de miedo por la culpa de todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Soñaste con una niña? –le preguntó Leo –Yo también soñé con una niña con el cabello negro largo y esos ojos que parecían muertos, sin vida.

-¿en verdad?

-Vaya, vaya. Tener el mismo sueño no creo que sea una coincidencia – dijo Mike en son de burla -¿Saben lo que significa?

-¿qué? –le preguntaron todos los presentes.

-Que hay un lazo que los une –leo se puso rojo y Aome miró a Miguel extrañada.

-¿Un lazo? ¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó Aome interesada.

Genial. El mike le iba a cantar. Tenía que impedirlo. Pero por alguna razón no era el único que quería impedir que dijera lo que dijera. Un rayó le pasó casi rozándolo del hombro. Y había venido de…Bryan.

-Yo…lo siento. No sé lo que ocurrió.

-¿Tu eres el del trueno? Creí que a ti se te iban a cumplir deseos como a nosotros –le dijo Don.

-También creí eso. Pero esto ocurrió antes de dormir. Una gran corriente eléctrica me recorrió y…después supe lo que había ocurrido.

-Vaya. Entonces a las tortugas se les niega el poder, pero a los agentes no. Que injusto –dijo Rafa ya seco.

-Pero a nosotros se nos cumplirán deseos –le recordó Miguel emocionado y olvidando el rayo que casi le daba.

-Y el primero es el de fuego que cumple poder –recordó donatello.

-¿pero como se nos cumplirán?-preguntó Rafael.

-Según el pergamino, el primer elemento que cumplirá el sueño será el fuego, o sea rubí .Supongo que ella se los cumplirá.

-¡OH MADAME Rubí! Cúmplenos nuestros deseos –se Burló Rafa.

-Que graciosos. Solo por eso no te ayudaré a ti.

-A ver, vamos a probar – don se le acercó –veamos, mi primer sueño respecto con el poder…mmm… ¿ser más veloz?

Justo en el momento en el que lo dijo, de la mano de rubí salió una bola de luz roja que rodeó su mano y después fue directo hacia donatello que lo rodeó todo el cuerpo y luego entró en él.

Al principio no ocurrió nada hasta que…donatello quiso probar si había dado resultado y en efecto, se puso a correr con mayor velocidad, es más demasiado rápido que casi ni se veía.

-¡Wow! –Exclamó Don emocionado dejando de correr –en verdad funciona.

-ahora me toca a mí –dijo Mike.

-Oigan tortugas, no quiero que me vean como su genio de una lámpara mágica –dijo Rubí después de ver lo acababa de hacer.

-Solo queremos que nos cumplas nuestros deseos madame rubí –rafa y miguel se le inclinaron en son de burla.

Pero eso solo enojó a la chica y sin esperarse les lanzó una bola de fuego entre ellos.

-oye, no te enojes.

-Pues no me hagan enojar y terminen de una vez. –dijo rubí.

-Bueno, pues yo quiero ser mas fuerte de lo que soy –dijo Rafa sin pensarlo.

Acto seguido, a igual que donatello, la luz roja que provenía de la mano de rubí rodeó a la tortuga y luego entró en él. Trató de probarlo con su saco para golpear y en efecto era mucho más fuerte, derrumbó de un solo golpe la bolsa y la partió en dos.

-Nadie se volverá a meter conmigo –comentó contento Rafael.

-eso lo quiero ver –dijo en un susurro Mike –porque yo elegiré…

-Espera –aome lo detuvo- ¿No sería mucha molestia que esto sea más lento? Para que la llegada a Drasdeloma sea más lejana.

-Umm…está bien. ¿Pero por lo menos puedo pedir un deseo hoy?

-Claro, estás en tu derecho –dijo la chica.

-entonces lo que yo quiero pedir al fuego es…más agilidad para huir de Rafa –se rió.

Justo en ese momento fue más ágil cuando la luz roja lo rodeó a igual que a sus hermanos. Saltaba más alto que de costumbre.

-¿Y tu Leo? Pide el deseo de una vez que mi mano me está cansando –le dijo Rubí.

-Yo no gracias –le dijo humildemente –Como Aome lo dijo, prefiero que esto sea más lento.

-Umm. Te entiendo. Eso creo.

---°----

**MICHKATE: **HOLA!!! Que les pareció? Está corto pero tiene cosas ocultas que servirán para los demás capítulos.

Por cierto, estoy tan pegada a esta historia que ya escribí la segunda parte, si quieren que la ponga ya díganme y con mucho gusto la pongo ya. Solo tienen que poner reviews.


	8. la carta anónima

**LEONARDO**

De nuevo la vi a escondidas en la noche asomándose en su balcón viendo las estrellas mientras su cabello se movía con el viento y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Definitivamente no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza, pero se que yo no tengo un futuro con ella, por mucho que le pediría a las estrellas quedarme con ella.

Pero ella tiene un destino, un mundo que gobernar.

Y yo soy lo suficientemente tímido para pedirle salir conmigo.

O lo suficientemente tonto para caer ante sus lindos ojos verdes.

Me pregunto porqué tenía que enamorarme por primera vez tan fácilmente de una chica como ella, no puedo estar con ella por mucho que lo deseo.

Es que lo nuestro es imposible.

Sin embargo se vale soñar.

Una esperanza dentro de mí me lo dice.

Aunque se muy bien que aunque pudiera, ella tiene que irse para siempre.

Mientras tanto en ese tiempo puedo tratar de quitármela de la cabeza.

Pero una voz dentro de mí no me lo permite. Pues lo que en verdad quiero es a ella conmigo.

¿Cómo le digo lo que siento?

_**SUEÑOS CUMPLIDOS**_

**CAPITULO 8**

**UNA CARTA ANONIMA**

Una mañana de un viernes era lo suficiente para comenzar el día alegremente sabiendo que al día siguiente no habría clases. Así que Stacy se levantó muy animadamente para comenzar su día y acabarlo con alegría. Sin embargo al abrir su mochila se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo, lo más importante de llevar en una escuela: la tarea.

No se preocupó al principio porque lo primero que pasó en su mente fue hacer una excusa al maestro para decirle el porque no había llevado la tarea. Pero después pensó en su beca que le daba el Hale-dru y pensó en mejor pasar la tarea de alguien y así ahorrarse las palabras.

Mientras tanto, en la cocina estaba Memo cocinando el desayuno como siempre, y Rubí esperando a los demás para llevarlos a la escuela. Siendo la mayor de la casa se sentía responsable en muchas ocasiones aunque ellos supieran cuidarse solos. Sin embargo todos lo días los llevaba en su carro convertible presumiendo a los demás.

Aome estaba cepillando su largo cabello castaño sonriendo en el espejo sabiendo que al día siguiente comenzarían sus clases de ninjitsu con Leonardo y eso la animaba lo suficiente para olvidar su futuro. No entendía realmente porque la ponía contenta, pero como siempre era muy distraída con sus cosas, y en una de esas no se había percatado de una presencia asomándose en su balcón como todos los días y todas las noches.

Leonardo como siempre despertaba temprano para comenzar su calentamiento, pero desde que conoció a Aome, su impulso de despertar temprano era más por ella más que otra cosa. La veía despertarse e irse a su escuela junto con los demás. Luego regresaba en las noches viéndola como veía las estrellas, la constelación Leo a decir verdad y su estrella favorita era corazón de león. Eso lo había descubierto al tratar de ver que era lo que exactamente veía la chica y lo había descubierto.

De ella había aprendido a observar a las estrellas como si fueran la luz de la esperanza que refleja cada ser vivo con sueños.

Y en las mañanas la veía peinarse su largo cabello castaño sonriéndose en el espejo. No entendía realmente porque lo hacía, pero se veía muy bella haciéndolo.

El estaba muy bien oculto en la sombra de los árboles como buen ninja, pero captaba todo lo que pasaba alrededor. Y una de esas cosas fue el hecho de que ese día pasó algo nuevo, un chico en un carro deportivo llegó a esa casa un chico güero de ojos claros con chaqueta deportiva escolar, al parecer era un deportista de fútbol.

Tocó la puerta y segundos después vio que Rubí abría la puerta, dejó pasar al chico y Lugo no supo que más pasó. Pero tiempo después lo vio muy molesto saliendo, subiéndose a su carro lujoso e irse a toda velocidad.

No había entendido nada, pero por alguna extraña razón presentía que ese chico fue bateado por una de las chicas y no quería saber por quien.

-¿alguien sabe donde está Leo? –preguntó Rafael.

-No tengo ni idea –respondió Miguel ángel –Debe estar entrenando supongo.

-¿tu no sabes en donde se encuentra, Don? –le preguntó Rafael.

La tortuga se quedó callada tratando de concentrarse en su nuevo proyecto que le había costado el sueño en pensarlo. Pero la razón por la cual se había quedado callado fue porque sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba su hermano mayor, de hecho lo veía irse todas las mañanas sabiendo que él lo veía, pero le había hecho prometer no decir nada respecto al tema.

-No, no tengo ni idea –dijo simplemente tras una larga pausa de silencio.

Rafael le tomó la palabra aunque si notó algo nervioso ante la pregunta, pero no volvió a preguntar y se fue con Casey en su moto.

Aome estaba en su salón tomando apuntes de cada palabra que decía su maestro. Pero justo en ese momento Stacy le puso una nota en su banca que decía:

_¿Por qué bateaste a Edgar? Si el está muy bien_

Aome ya sabía que tarde que temprano le preguntaría su amiga y le contestó:

_No se que es para ti estar bien, puesto que en mi opinión es un cabeza hueca que solo piensa en su deporte y en conquistar chicas fáciles. Pues yo no soy así. Yo espero encontrar un chico caballeroso, alegre, humilde, simpático, trabajador y amoroso._

La entregó la nota por detrás a la rubia quien levemente escuchó como su amiga reía al leer lo que escribió y rápidamente le contestó.

_Lamento decirte que esos hombres ya se extinguieron en la edad media. Si yo fuera tu me conformaría con un hombre que sea respetuoso, por lo menos aún hay de esos. Pero caballerosos…lo siento amiga, solo los caballeros que matan dragones eran así._

La castaña había entendido eso, pero rápidamente le contestó

_Pues espero encontrar a alguien así. _

Stacy no supo por un momento como contestarle. Así que prefirió cambiar de tema.

_Oye, una pregunta, nomás por casualidad. Con eso de que tendrás que gobernar otro mundo ¿crees que podrías enamorarte de un extraterrestre por ejemplo que tenga tus requisitos?_

Aome también lo pensó por un tiempo. Era demasiado capciosa la pregunta, sin embargo supo que responder.

_No lo sé. Yo diría que si, pues desde cuando el amor solo debe ser de una especie. Yo digo que todo se puede ¿no? Tu pregunta es como si yo te preguntara si te pudieras enamorar de Rafael, el hermano de Leonardo. Digo el si tiene tus requisitos de rudeza ¿no?_

La rubia rió llamando la atención del maestro. La chica no supo como controlarse.

-Muy bien, señorita, como veo mi clase no es de su agrado –dijo el maestro molesto

-No, al contrario, me gusta mucho la biología –mimtió stacy. Aome se reía levemente.

– Si vuelve a hacer un escándalo como ese tendré que llevarla a la dirección.

-Si, señor –dijo avergonzada.

Sin embargo rápidamente le contestó después de ver que el maestro se volteaba al pizarrón y le pasó la nota ya contestada.

_Jajaja. ¿Como se te ocurre hacerme una pregunta como esa? Para empezar no pido un chico rudo, sino fuerte, y no se de cual fumas para poner a Rafael en el asunto. Jaja. Creo que juntarte con ellos te está sacando de tus casillas amiga. No, enserio ¿porqué preguntas eso? No puede gustarme Rafael, es nuestro amigo ¿no? _

Le entregó la nota y la castaña respondió rápidamente.

_Yo soy sana, no me meto nada de eso. y no me niegues que buscas a un chico rudo pues es verdad diciendo que Edgar esta muy bien. Y respecto a que metí a las tortugas en esto fue simplemente para ver tu reacción. Si son nuestros amigos y desde que los conozco siento que mi vida a cambiado._

Stacy no pudo continuar con la contestación pues en ese momento sonó el timbre para cambio de clases. Aome esperó a que su amiga terminara de guardar sus cosas e irse a su siguiente clase.

-La estaré vigilando, señorita Vadlock –le dijo el maestro a la rubia –primero este escándalo y su tarea mal hecha. Creo que a este paso se tendrá que ir despidiendo de su beca. Si yo fuera usted me pondría trucha.

-si señor –y cuando salieron del salón lo suficientemente lejos del maestro stacy comentó –Pues si yo fuera él sería fea, así que agradezco no serlo.

-Stacy, el maestro tiene razón –le dijo aome.

-Tú no me vengas con eso.

La noche. Rápidamente había llegado y como siempre, Leonardo estaba ahí para contemplar a su princesa en su balcón mirando el cielo sin estrellas muy pensativa.

No entendía realmente porqué seguía haciendo la misma rotuna sabiendo que lo mejor para él era dejar a la chica libre.

_Pero es que tan siquiera no lo intentas –_le dijo una voz de su conciencia.

Y es que tenía razón. No lo intentaba, por lo menos un detalle para demostrarle a la chica lo tanto que sentía por ella. Pero es que no se sentía él haciendo eso. Cuando pensó y recordó que era la primera vez que lo haría. Así que por medio de las estrellas, como si ellas le hablaran, se inspiró para escribir tan siquiera una carta.

Mientras tanto, Aome veía el cielo oscuro pidiendo que tan siquiera, esa noche se asomara una estrella. Pero nada.

-Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría saber si tengo la oportunidad de enamorarme –dijo en un susurro la chica –Dame una señal, tu aparición. Lo que sea.

Se dio la vuelta para meterse ya a su cuarto a dormir, cuando justo en ese momento que dio la espalda detrás de ella calló una flecha con una carta amarrada en ella. La abrió lentamente y la leyó.

_Era de noche, una sin estrellas  
Que alumbren tu manto de princesa  
Te vez triste ¿que ocurre?  
Tienes penas de amor, mi niña  
Como las que a mi me persiguen  
Al no saberte mía_

Cada palabra le hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Esa había sido una señal de las estrellas para ella. Tenía una oportunidad de amar profundamente.

Sonrió al cielo sin estrellas y se metió con la carta en su pecho.

Mientras que un Leonardo escondido en los árboles la veía. Pidiendo al cielo sin estrellas que fuera suya.

**Michkate al aire: **hola!!!! Ya se que me tardé, pero no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

Me quedó lindo ¿no?


End file.
